To overcome the effects of fading, diversity reception was developed. In receiver selection diversity reception at least two antennas are placed a desired distance apart, and a receiver detecting a greater signal strength generally biases any other receivers off. Current maximal ratio combining diversity reception offers improved performance over receiver selection, but is difficult to implement.
There is a need for a reception system that provides improved performance over receiver selection and utilizes a less complex implementation in a post detection diversity receiving system.